rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Floor 6
Floor 6 is the sixth chapter of Rozen Maiden 0. Summary Suigintou is seen in a flashback in a simple dress walking among heaps of broken doll parts. She speaks to the parts informing them of her name and her uncertainty of being "supreme". She thinks about her title of the first doll and wonders if other dolls will made. During this, she gives the broken parts the title of "zeroth" as she considers them her older sister and she also gives her a name, though she cannot remember what it is. Elsewhere, Hana and Souseiseki are getting ready to head out to search for the dream's seam. Hana brings along the binoculars that she recently acquired from the young master. Another maid explains to Kiku that Otoshi is away to see her daughter. This maid gives her an errand to run. While they search, Souseiseki asks Hana why she has to be carried in the bag. Hana explains that she does not want them drawing attention and that she should be quiet. Suddenly, Hana is grabbed by Otoshi asking for help with her daughter. Kiku, the young master, and Suiseiseki in a bag are seen riding the car. Suiseiseki attempts to get Kiku to flirt with him, but he says that he's on an adventure today and he's off to see a detective. Otoshi tells Hana that people have recently gone missing and she wants to know who the kidnapper was as she knows that Hana was previously missing too. Of course, Hana does not know and she tells her to ask another person instead. Otoshi leaves. Kiku and the young master arrive and meet Hana. Hana tells Kiku that she is the detective he's looking for. When Kiku notices that she has his binoculars, Hana tells her that they had a long intimate talk last night. Kiku is shocked and asks the young master if this is true, which he says it was technically. Hana gloats over this. Suiseiseki in Kiku's bag asks if the bag Hana is holding is something a moga should carry. Souseiseki in this bag responds that the pattern is modern enough. The four share a moment of confusion as Suiseiseki and Souseiseki pop out of their bags in recognition of each other's voice. Later, Kiku and Hana share their surprise in both of them being masters. The young master shares his disappointment that he is the only one among them who does not have a contract with a doll. Hana tells Kiku that though he has a favorite he's still fickle, and that she shouldn't trust him. Hana also shares with Kiku she doesn't feel confident that he can do this case, so that's why she's started to call herself a "moga detective". Under a bridge Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are seen eating and catching each other up on current events and their past. The 0th doll is already consuming Shinku and if they don't work quick, they'll follow the same fate. Souseiseki shares that she talked with Suigintou the previous night, possibly being the reason she's caught up on current events already. The two make a pact that as they are the Gardeners of Dreams, they should be the ones to help save the city from the Zeroth doll's dream. Elsewhere, a show advertises a mysterious singing doll. Featured Characters * Suigintou * Zeroth Doll (first appearance) * Hana * Souseiseki * Kiku * Suiseiseki * Otoshi * the Young Master * Tefuko (first appearance) Gallery See Also * Volumes * List of Chapters References and Citations Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Chapters Category:Manga Chapters